plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snake Grass
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |ability = Start of turn: Make another Snake Grass in the lane to the right. |flavor text = "Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?" If they had a dollar for every time a Zombie said that to them... |trait = Amphibious |rarity = Event |class = Smarty |set = Premium |tribe = Leafy Animal Plant }} Snake Grass is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /2 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability makes another Snake Grass on the right lane next to it at the start of every turn, starting from the next turn after it is played. It was introduced on March 14, 2017, along with Lily of the Valley. It was made available in the The Springening Week 2 event and was available from April 11, 2017 to April 18, 2017. Origins It is based on Equisetum, also known as snake grass, a plant in the genus of Equisetaceae, a family of vascular plants that reproduce by spores rather than seeds. Its appearance is based on Natrix natrix, more commonly known as the grass snake, a reptile native to parts of Europe and Africa. Its name can also be a reference to the phrase "a snake in the grass." Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Leafy Animal Plant *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Ability:' Start of turn: Make another Snake Grass in the lane to the right. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Event Card description "Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?" If they had a dollar for every time a Zombie said that to them... Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Snake Grass is capable of filling the lanes very quickly and blocking off zombies from attacking you, and because it has Amphibious, it can even defend aquatic lanes. However, doing so makes his ability useless as the aquatic lanes are usually the rightmost lanes. As Green Shadow, this card works great with Muscle Sprout because each Snake Grass made will raise its stats. Nightcap can use Snake Grass effectively with Pineclone, spawning more plants to increase the number of Pineclones transformed, although the only difference between Snake Grass and Pineclone is that Pineclone has 1 more health. can play a defensive Team-Up plant in front of Snake Grass such as to protect it and allow it to keep making more Snake Grass if it gets destroyed. You can also boost multiple Snake Grass at the same time with Navy Bean as they have the Amphibious '''trait, giving all of them +1 /+1 . Also, its base strength stat of 3 makes it immune to Weed Spray, Rolling Stone, and Rocket Science, although its low health makes it vulnerable to Bungee Plumber, and especially, The Chickening. However, Snake Grass has a few drawbacks, most notably its lack of the '''Team-Up trait. This means that it can easily take up space and prevent you from playing any other non-'Team-Up' plants there unless you Bounce it with Rescue Radish. It also has middling stats for its cost and a pair of tribes that cannot synergize at all with other plants. Still, Snake Grass will ensure that you can keep the lanes full, and if combined with Muscle Sprout or stat boosting cards like Storm Front and Berry Angry, can be very deadly against unprepared opponents. Against Snake Grass can be an annoying plant to face, due to its multiplying capabilities. if you do not have enough zombies, you can end up taking a surprising amount of damage, and if your opponent has a Muscle Sprout on the field, it only gets worse. Therefore, you should destroy Snake Grass before it can activate its ability by using damaging tricks like Bungee Plumber and Zombot's Wrath, or by moving zombies into its way with tricks such as Smoke Bomb or Beam Me Up. If there are too many Snake Grass on the field, the best way to take out all of them at once is to play The Chickening, as any unboosted Snake Grass will be destroyed instantly by it. You can also use the Teleport + Zombot 1000 combination, but it is very costly and can only be primarily used by Immorticia. Strikethrough zombies are handy if there are any Team-Up plants in the way. Supernova Gargantuar is also a viable option, because it will wipe out all Snake Grasses on the board once a Gargantuar destroys one of them. Gallery Snake Grass' Statistics.png|Snake Grass' statistics SnakeGrassCard.jpg|Snake Grass' card IMG_3058.png|Snake Grass' grayed out card in the player's collection SnakeGrassCardImage.png|Snake Grass' card image Snokgruss.png|HD Snake Grass Screenshot 2017-03-15-22-59-33.png|Snake Grass on the field whydoesithastobesnakes.png|Snake Grass on an aquatic lane SGattacking.png.png|Snake Grass attacking damagedgrasssnake.jpg|Snake Grass attacked Snak3Grass1.png|Snake Grass activating its ability Snake Grass.png|Snake Grass destroyed TimeTravelBundleSnake.png|Snake Grass on an advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Snake Grass in Early Access Bundle PvZH.png|Snake Grass on an advertisement for the Early Access Bundle IMG_3435.png|Snake Grass being the featured card in the menu for the April 13th, 2017 IMG_3472.png|Snake Grass being the featured card in the menu for the April 17th, 2017 Daily Challenge BubbleUpSnake.PNG|Bubble Up being used on Snake Grass IMG_3473.png|Snake Grass on the advertisement for the current Weekly Event after completing a Daily Challenge featuring it SpriteAtlasTexture-024c7372e71ffb344b1688437bb7e282-512x512-fmt34.png|Snake Grass' textures EventRewindBundleZombieSnake.png|Snake Grass on an advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle SnakeGrassFrozen.png|Snake Grass frozen Trivia *The quote in its description is a reference to Indiana Jones' quote, "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" *It is the first snake-based plant in the series. *It, Threepeater, (in three-headed form), Bowling Bulb, Triplet Sunflower, Lily of the Valley, and Three-Headed Chomper are the only plants in the series to have three heads. *Its head slightly resembles Chainsaw Flytrap's head in shape. *It was the featured card in the April 13th, 2017 and April 17th, 2017 s. *If the player notices carefully, sometimes, it will have its left and right head attacking instead of the one in the middle. Category:Cards Category:Plant cards Category:Plants Category:Leafy cards Category:Animal cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards